


Trinity

by Swagmuffin3a



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagmuffin3a/pseuds/Swagmuffin3a
Summary: • "We'll be the rebels without the cause." •





	1. Going Home

Slim, fragmented, glimpses of mid-morning light filtered through the murky plumes of wistful fog – glittering the platform with occasional, raining beams of golden luminescence. It had been a beautiful morning that befell London, one with tangerine smears painted across the topaz backdrop of dawn - with scattered smudges of rolling morning mist, and white, blushing, clouds to bring forth the tedious journey that would consume the rest of the day; all whilst illuminating the drearily awakening city with pastel haze. The drive to the station, consumed mostly by gazing off into opening windows and broadening amounts of traffic all ignited into colour by the rising sun, had been a boring affair, one made only marginally bearable by the early morning karaoke suggested by the driver, and the multiple packets of sweets he had loaded into the luggage for the even more arduous train odyssey that lay ahead, waiting at the station for willing, eager, students to partake. 

Another year had come about too soon, and now Regina was left in the passenger seat of the car, discouraged by what unsettling encounters she might face this year, which would occupy her mind over her studies. She couldn’t say, despite her increasing love for her school, that her anticipation was at all near the excitement level she presumed her peers had for returning to such a marvellous place. She had much to face in returning, and the long distance provided for her to think far too much about it on the way there was going to prove a disheartening one at that. Not to mention being forced to leave the only decent company she’d had all summer.

“Your destination, milady.” Her brother attempted humour, smiling devilishly as he held open her car door – she had yet to pay a great deal of attention to her current surroundings, bringing forth a startled disappointment upon realising she had, in fact, arrived at the station. “Come on, I know you don’t want to go, but once you’re there you’ll forget about it and have fun. I promise.” Her brother crouched beside her, wrapping his long, lean, fingers around her own and looking dead into her familiar eyes. Nathan Collins was about the only thing keeping Regina sane these days, especially while at home for the summer, he was her older brother and the best person she could ever have asked to be blessed with. Despite the 5 year age gap he always was there for her, every day that she needed him he’d be at her aid; unlike her indisposed parents on the day of her leaving. She loved him more than she could ever express, and trusted his better judgement over her own. As he said, she didn’t want to go back necessarily, but with friends awaiting her arrival on the platform, along with a boyfriend whom she desperately needed to see, it was hard to back down now. 

Taking a daring step out of her so comfortable car, she watched her brother’s expression brighten with pride; the worst part would be saying goodbye to him - that was for sure. He’d long since left Hogwarts, having only been there for Regina’s first two years before going off to work in the wizarding world like all other graduates. She missed his company at school, but then she’d managed to find some outside of her own family, who kept her occupied enough. 

Nathan took her trunk out of the boot of the car, slamming the roof down quickly and hauling the brown, leather, rectangle along at his side. Where would she be without him? As stated before, her parents had proven to be indisposed today – yes, the day on which their youngest child is to return to school for a year, and the pair of them could hardly bat an eyelid. If she hadn’t had Nathan, she would have been left to send herself off to school, without means of escort or emotional support as she left her home to go to a different one. How mortifying would that have been, showing up via bus to get to her magic school? They weren’t the greatest parents in the world, that was for sure. In fact, Regina could be certain they were more than happy to see their other daughter off when she went back to her special, French, boarding school – her sister being, of course, the most important thing on the earth for their parents – but when it came to Regina, no such luck. 

“Don’t forget Vex!” Nathan hollered over his shoulder, making to the front doors of Kings Cross Station. Vex, if you were wondering, was a pure white, British Shorthair kitten, which had been a birthday present from Nathan. He’d found the name highly amusing when he saw it in the pet shop, and decided what better gift than the pet she’d never bought in her first year. Most of her friends had owls, but Nathan just sent his whenever he wrote to her, and thus there had never been a great need to have one. And when she’d asked for a cat to start with, her father had been quick to shoot her down, demanding to know why on earth she would ever want such a thing. Perhaps a cat would love her more than they did, was what she intended on replying, but at 11 she’d knew well enough that keeping her mouth shut on said occasions would always fair better for her. 

“I’ve got her.” Regina smiled softly, looking at the small bundle of white, silky, fur curled up cutely within her hand. Regina had taken to carrying Vex as much as possible, hating to see how distressed she grew within the confines of the thatch carrier Nathan had bought for when school came about and she would need safe transport. Until boarding the train, however, Regina vowed to keep the kitten in her arms where she could cuddle it for reassurance as much as she needed. 

It was funny, really, stepping through the station with all of her wizarding things – and seeing children of all different ages gathering around with similar items – the muggles didn’t pay attention all too well, but when you knew what to look out for, wizards had a keen eye for their peers, and Regina was far too good at spotting a Hogwarts student when she got the chance. There were dozens of them accumulating outside, provoking the dread of how many there would be already waiting on the station. Regina had never been fond of crowds, or other students for that matter, but when it came to Hogwarts, things just felt oddly familiar. Perhaps the magic took its effect even on the station. 

“God you’re slow today, aren’t you?” Nathan chuckled, bounding ahead to Platforms 9 and 10. He knew the routine like the back of his hand by now, as did Regina; however, Nathan took a certain kick from using, or partaking in the use of, magic in public nowadays – something that also amused his younger sister greatly.  
“Oh stop complaining!” She yelled back at her brother, who’s tall, lanky, figure could faintly be seen disappearing into a mass of people boarding a train to Bristol. She suspected he’d seen someone familiar, perhaps a parent of one of Regina’s peers whom he worked with, much to her embarrassment, or a sibling of his age. Regina didn’t know, nor did she care to think much of it, as she knew he would certainly wait for her at the barrier. 

It was only as she walked steadily, alone, along Kings Cross Station that she basked in the surrounding smoke and felt a warmth of excitement bubble in the pit of her stomach. She might have felt disheartened on the drive here, especially by the thought of abandoning her brother for a year, but now with but mere minutes between her and the most magical place in the universe, Regina felt all of her doubt and dread began to be over clouded by the brilliant potentials for the year lay before her. Her friends, her boyfriend, her favourite place, all awaited her, and though things hadn’t ended on a high note last year, that didn’t stop the smile at all those thoughts bloom for the first time that day, only swaying her to pick up the pace with a small spring in her step. 

As she approached, there he was, brown head of hair sticking out above everyone else – being abnormally tall appeared to have its advantages then. The only people of similar height, which Regina could see, within the vicinity were the Weasley Twins, both their ginger mops stood about an inch below where Nathan’s head towered, apparently not too far from where he was located, mid conversation. At catching sight at their two, identical, heaps of ginger hair, Regina’s stomach fluttered again, and her throat tightened around her newly forming breath – ceasing her ability to move or do anything but fill with heat. The thing she refused to admit, or rather what was probably far too inappropriate to admit, was that the twins had proven to be her favourite thing about her school; it was their pranks, antics and humour that kept things interesting around the dreary halls when other business was far too boring to consume everyone’s thoughts. Not to mention, as they aged, they became increasingly more attractive, and the fantasy of spending any time with them at all had Regina wishing she could, somehow, be more alike them and their band of Gryffindor misfits; but that was, as said, just a fantasy – a dream for another night. 

“Bloody hell, what is it with girls and cats?” A familiar voice arose from Regina’s side, where she’d unknowingly stopped to stare at the two, ginger haired boys before her. She’d always been more than intrigued by the pair, only never had she had a great deal of a chance to endeavour more into the topic; along with the irrefutable embarrassment that would surely emerge in their company, which had prevented her from conversing with them much. Though being of a stubborn, confident character, Regina found that the Weasley Twins rendered those characteristics useless, all by appearing in a certain place at a certain time – it would seem.

Coughing out of embarrassment, subconsciously averting her gaze to anywhere but at her new company’s brothers, Regina tried to think of anything except them – which usually proved a challenge at the best of times. 

“And what is it with boys and bad hair-cuts?” She mused, her Ravenclaw wit sinking into her words as ever, while she span to her right and ruffled the similarly ginger boy’s hair, whom now stood next to her frowning in feigned annoyance as she messed up his own mop. “It’s like an infection you’ve all caught.” She laughed, nudging Ron’s side out of good humour. She, forever, had a good relationship with the younger Weasleys, Ron and his sister, but it was the twins that had her interested and equally lacking any courage at all.  
“You should see Harry’s.” Ron quipped, joining Regina as they made for where Nathan had caught Ron’s father in an in depth conversation about muggle conventions, presumably. 

“Now who’s slow?” She smirked, gently placing Vex in her carrier, not wanting to risk losing her on the crowded platform that awaited her and her friends on the other side of the wall they stood beside. And yet, it was as though her brother’s ears had dropped off, and his ability to hear gone with them, as he continued to chatter, only poking her head in an attempt to prevent whatever prattling she was doing until his more engaging conversation had come to a close. 

“Cute cat, what’s it called?” Ginny asked curiously, smiling down at the thatch carried with a cute, broadening expression, aimed directly at the kitten in question.  
“Vex. Brothers and their sense of humour.” She rolled her eyes, as she caught sight of her brother, whom pretended to be disgruntled by her comment and let out a soft giggle at the banter he always provoked. “They’d think it would never get old.” Her hands gripped tighter around the handle of Vex’s carrier absentmindedly. She looked towards where the twins stood just behind Ginny, talking with their younger brother about something humorous, it would appear, given the united laughter that erupted from their formed circle. She couldn’t help but smile at their light-hearted attitude, which seemed prominent in their character almost all of the time, and made Regina herself feel slightly happier, especially about the journey lay wait ahead of her and her company. There was no disclosing the smile that continued to force its way up her face, though Ginny paid little attention to it, all because of the twinkling gleam of deviousness that dwelled in the twins matching brown eyes; they always looked to be happy, about nothing in particular, and that itself was enough to make Regina feel far better than she had done in the car 5 minutes ago, but whatever laughter they provoked she prayed would soon bless her as well, in hopes her attitude would be swayed more so by their company and simply looking at them would prove enough to brighten her attitude about today.  
“Tell me about it – every year before school Fred turns Ron’s pillow into a spider; he did it once, found it funny, and hasn’t stopped since.” Ginny mused, with an eye roll that exaggerated just how old the joke was getting in their household. Regina knew for a fact that Ron despised spiders more than anyone she’d known, more than herself though Regina did agree that they were relatively scary, she’d never been as bad as he was – all on account of his maliciously funny brother.  
“I feel for you,” Laughed Regina, along with the girl stood beside her, though finding it more so do to with knowing the mayhem the twins wreak whenever they get the chance and less at their ongoing amusement at their brother’s misguided humour.  
“How’s Nathan getting on at work? Dad mentions him all the time – best protégé ever, apparently.” Ginny inquired with politeness and curtesy guiding her words, as the two girls shifted their things onto their carts in waiting for their company to cease their idle chatter.  
“Very well I think – it’s perfect for him, working with muggle things when he’s a half blood. He says he loves it; speaks highly of your father too.” Regina said with honesty, truthfully acknowledging that her brother did, in fact, adore his job immensely and found it an incredibly amusing one at that. She remembered his first week in which he told her, on the drive home over Christmas, about how he’d spent the day explaining the uses of a fax machine to Mr Weasley, whom had been bewildered and utterly amazed at the prospect of not needing owls to send letters and documents. “And Percy? Didn’t he start at the Ministry this year?” Regina vaguely recalled something about the oldest Weasley, of those still living at home, having got a job not long after his own graduation. Something made Regina feel as though the remainder of his siblings would not be following in that legacy of employment, especially seeing’s as the next Weasleys to graduate and move into the real world would be the twins – whom everyone counted on doing exactly the opposite of what should be done after leaving Hogwarts, or at least what was expected to happen to those after their leaving.  
“Yes he did. He says it’s tiring most of the time, that’s why he doesn’t come home an awful lot anymore – busy I suppose.” Ginny muttered the last words of her sentence with what seemed to be sincere disappointment, though she disclosed it well; she’d always been closer to the younger members of her family, those that still attended school, which was to be expected, however that did not decrease from how much she needed her older siblings just as much.  
“He’s probably still settling in – give him time. Nate was like that when he started.” Regina attempted to sound reassuring, knowing how she’d felt being at home for the first time without Nathan over the summer after he’d gotten his job, she merely hoped she could help Ginny not feel the same – or at least not feel like it as much, given she still had loving siblings there for her while Percy worked, unlike Regina.  
“Like what?” The chirpy voice of a familiar sibling burst out in confusion from beyond Regina’s shoulder, where, distantly, the sound of echoing chuckles could be heard under the shrill cry of Nathan.  
“Uptight, moody, snobbish…” She trailed off with a laugh, turning to greet her sibling and falling short of her smile when she came to face the gathering group of taller boys stood behind the face she’d hoped to see alone. Fred, George and Ron all accompanied her brother in joining the conversation, and much to her dismay, all of their eyes were directed to her. “I wouldn’t want to feed your ego more so than usual,” She smirked back with venomous sweetness in her words, bitterly slicing with her tongue – it was clear she was as quick as her housemates, her wit and charming sarcasm being the only trait she shared with them, as she often considered; however, that did not mean she did not have to try hard to maintain it through the bubbling sensation in her stomach that roared to life upon meeting Fred’s gaze, which proved to be hard to ignore while keeping up her banter as well.  
“Oh how you know I love people talking about me.” Nathan shot back with an eager, devilish smirk that always accompanied his cocky mood.  
“It’s shocking really – such a big head yet it’s filled with nothing.” She patted his chest swiftly and whipped her head back to the amused Weasleys joining them.  
“Aren’t you too a prime example of loving, adoring siblings.” Ron scoffed with a bewildered smirk, as he continued to observe the pair in a full on domestic. A usual, friendly, occurrence between the pair of them given their close relationship. Regina smiled back at her fellow 4th year, noticing that Nathan had once again been dragged into a slightly more interesting conversation by said 4th year’s dad, leaving her in the vicinity of two people that made her undeniable nervous – and their younger siblings.  
“You and Ginny ain’t a great deal better.” Fred chuckled, beginning to ruffle his brother’s hair, though much to Ron’s discontent. “If we weren’t the loving brothers that we are – we’d have locked you both out by now.” He added with a sly smirk, dark eyes turning to Regina’s in an instant, which, as though on schedule, turned her stomach into a hurricane of knotted electricity – and carved an even wider smile onto her face in sheer amusement, accompanied by a slight flush that didn’t fail to stick around throughout their entire interaction.  
“You have – twice.” Ron grumbled with a substantial lack of any enthusiasm by now, and also with a quick punch to his brother’s abdomen. Regina burst into a fit of laughter, her eyes glued to the expressions of pride that blossomed identically on the twins’ faces, though they were quick to feign ignorance.  
“Ronnikins-“  
“-We would never-“  
“-Ever-“  
“-Do anything like that.”  
The pair of them cried in horror, their hands slapped against their chests in fake sincerity. Regina, the perceptive little girl she was, had a habit of noticing the way the pair spoke; if they didn’t speak at the same time, they managed to puzzle their sentences together in an odd, fragmented way that was almost disorientating – but then there was a certain charm to it, she always felt.  
“Except that one time-“  
“-And the other one.”  
The pair of them chuckled evilly together, and made for their carts that parked just beyond where Ginny and Regina had grouped to the side lines of the similar family domestic taking place between the Weasley brothers.  
“Sod off.” Ron grunted, he too going to retrieve the cart he’d left beside the nearby entrance to their destination. “If only you could disown your siblings.” He muttered to Regina, whom still stood at his side, absentmindedly staring at the matching red-heads now joking about with her own brother.  
“Trust me, I would’ve gotten rid of Daphne a long time ago if we could.” She laughed along, noticing Fred’s eye occasionally catching her own in a heated spark that rushed her system and left just as quickly when he averted his gaze with as much haste as before. 

“I’d kill to have a sister. Living with boys gets old quickly.” Ginny mused, once again taking part in the ongoing conversation.  
“You can take mine.” Regina stated with as much seriousness as she could muster – not at all doubting how quickly she’d give up her witch of sister given the chance.  
“A nice one.” Ginny hooked her arm through Regina’s, and both their eyes began to illuminate with sudden excitement. This was it. They finally got to go home – and they’d do it together. 

Regina knew Ginny through Ron, obviously, and his friends. She’d seen her around school and spoken to her on numerous occasions over the summer, in which she’d visit Nathan at work on the same occasion Arthur would have his family in the office. Those were some of the very few times she’d seen the twins outside of Hogwarts as well. 

“Evil sister – egotistical brother, you ain’t doing so well for siblings, are you?” Fred asked with a smirk, while he approached with his cart and his brother following his every step.  
“Ironically, Nathan’s the best I’ve got.” She said truthfully, as her eyes met his once again. She knew she shouldn’t feel as alive as she did, she had a boyfriend for Christ’s sake, but there was always something about them that had her intrigued, more so with every second she spent in their company.  
“I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve said about me this week.” Nathan laughed too, overhearing the conversation taking place between one of the taller Weasleys and Regina not far from where he and Ron had begun talking about Quidditch.  
“Come on, enough chitchat, you’ll miss the train if you’re not careful.” Mrs Weasley bubbled from her husband’s side, her hands waved frantically in the air as she shooed her children, and others, along the station towards the wall with little subtlety.  
“Let’s go.” Ginny whispered excitably, her arm still interlinked with Regina. 

The Ravenclaw girl felt her stomach wind in a knot of anticipation, both consumed by happiness and nerves – perhaps this year would be easier, better than the last – she tried to convince herself, finding a lack of reassurance in the distant company of her brother who now lingered at the other side of the large group currently bustling through the barrier. 

“Ladies first,” Fred gestured, standing beside the barrier, with his hand held towards what could be misconceived as any old brick wall; he looked down at Regina, who was at least a foot shorter than him, and smiled warmly – it was no longer cheeky, and goofy, or teasing like before, it was plainly comforting. Ginny said something in the background, but Regina found her mind incapable of paying any attention to it given that her eyes still remained drawn to the twin stood before her. She smiled back without much control of her actions, her stomach continuing to buzz with delight and subconscious warmth; it was only then, in the split second before Ginny had completely dragged her through the barrier, that Regina caught sight of the hasted, charming wink that had been sent her way before Fred faded from sight and the newly formed, magical station on the other side of the wall came into focus. She almost felt disappointed at not getting to savour that moment for as long as she’d have liked to in any other circumstance, but with his presence soon appearing on the platform along with her own, the magic of it managed to still take over her bloodstream and send her bubbling with an electric feeling. She really shouldn’t feel like it – and yet she’d already grown to love it. 

“There they are, Angie!” Cried a vaguely familiar voice once the whole group had crossed onto Platform 9 ¾, interrupting the brief moment in which Fred and Regina’s eyes had locked once more. Regina knew she probably was as red as the train by the time she comprehended how long she’d been staring, but then Fred’s eyes refused to pry away, and so she chose to maintain what seemed like a staring contest for as long as she could. Fred’s face still lightly traced a warm smile, one that lacked the same devilish humour as always and was instead something more heartfelt; and the way his eyes dazzled in the light made them look golden with fondness that Regina didn’t wish to take advantage of, given the little time she had to enjoy their sincere moment of pure gazing. It was only a moment, but it felt like a lifetime of incomprehensible bliss – which was quick to fall away as always.  
“Fred! George!” Shouted a female voice, tearing through the ecstasy of adoring looks the two had shared and instead drew theirs eyes to the source of the screeching voice. Regina felt her insides become hollow, the lack of the pair of eyes she’d grown to love so quickly making her feel at a loss already. She’d hoped that moment would last forever, or at least until she could understand why she felt the way she did with Fred looking so intently at her, and given the surprisingly delightful feeling she’d experienced in their glance at their own private universe, she was left wishing that universe could be permanent.  
She went to turn briskly, preparing the most hateful glare she could managed for the person whom had ruined such a moment for her, but it would seem her hasted spin on her heels was futile in that the person was already bolting towards the group.  
“Angie!” George beamed in ignorance at what had just been interrupted, while he made his way quickly to greet his friend whom he’d been fortunate to reunite with so soon before the train journey. Fred stumbled out of the way, allowing George to pass by and yet holding hardly any interest at all for the girl whom so desperately joined their company. Fred, instead, glanced quickly back to Regina – with a look that Regina mistook for desperation – but he was, presumably, left disappointed as Regina knew better than to look back. She knew what ever she’d thought she’d witnessed, experience, or felt was just another idle fantasy of hers, and looking back to the person whom filled her with such warmth, which made her feel as though she were on fire, was just going to build her up with false hope. And so she ignored whatever fleeting glance she’d imagined she’d caught sight of from Fred, and tried her hardest to remember her own love life and not the one she apparently fantasised about in his absence. 

“Hi Reggie.” Beamed the same, vaguely familiar voice as before. Regina turned swiftly, trying desperately to recognise the voice in question, something that would occupy her mind hopefully over he thoughts of Fred that otherwise plagued her mind for a while after he’d long since looked away. To her delight, upon realising that she was the only one left without friends to board the train with, she found her eyes coincidently locked to those of an equally vaguely recognisable face.  
“Kelsey.” She smiled swiftly, hugging the relatively good friend eagerly. At least she would not be left to proceed alone. Kelsey Johnson was the younger sister of 6th year Gryffindor, Angelina Johnson – whom had been the wicked harlot that previously interrupted the best moment Regina had, in hindsight, ever experienced in reference to how she felt – not even in the company of her boyfriend had she ever experienced such sensations, which was both exciting and concerning. Nevertheless, Kelsey was a 4th year, like Regina, though in a different house; they participated in most of the same lessons, and Florence, one of Regina’s closest friends, was great friends with the Gryffindor girl stood before her. It was through Florence that Regina had come to know Kelsey, and currently she was thankful for that, as it meant she would not remain without company and left feeling as empty and numb as she did without Fred nearby. A weirdly wonderful concept that Regina almost wished wasn’t real, and at the same time was ever more curious as to why she felt such things about a boy she hardly knew. 

“Best get on board, kiddo. You’ll miss it else.” Nathan sighed from nearby, approaching steadily with a sad smile plastered across his ever reassuring expression. Regina, though previously high from the moment with a certain Weasley – whom she now spotted walking solemnly away, occasionally glancing half-heartedly back before being swallowed entirely by the mass of students surrounding them all – now felt weak and saddened once more. She didn’t wish to leave Nathan, not after she’d felt so happy at the thought of going home and being around those she loved, except the company of the one she cared for and wished to be near the most.  
“I love you, Nate.” She gushed, rapidly throwing her arms tightly around his torso – she didn’t want to let go, not again. She felt sick at the thought of Chad being somewhat, and the thought of her lacking the strength and will power to talk to him after all that had happened last year, she felt faintly disheartened by the absence of Fred, which concerned her greatly now when she thought about Chad just as frequently, and now leaving her brother she felt as though Hogwarts lacked the importance to separate them. She even began to wonder if staying with Nathan at home was better than going back, but that soon faded with the sharp whistle of the train to remind her of all that she’d miss if she stayed.  
“Get into trouble for me, will you?” Nathan grinned with a wink, though he too was clearly struggling to keep up the positive charade when saying farewell for an entire year.  
“Of course.” Regina leant up, softly placing a kiss against his pale cheek. 

She then, harshly, took in a deep breath, and walked away; her hands gripped ever tighter around Vex’s carrier to stop her turning around, and facing the same debate of never leaving the platform. Hogwarts was her home, as much as she loved Nathan he was not enough to make her leave behind magic, leave behind her friends, her boyfriend, and the only safe haven she knew. Hogwarts was her paradise, and since leaving she’d wished to go back; now was her chance, and despite her ever growing desire to stay in Nathan’s arms, she wouldn’t let herself forget what awaited her after the long train journey she would soon be forced to endure. 

“Come on girlies, get on already.” Groaned a charming voice from behind where Kelsey and Regina now neared an open doorway, through which hordes of eager students clambered aboard the train with the same buzz of excitement that resurfaced in Regina’s already knotted stomach.  
She felt her body fall to an unpredictable halt, the humour in the boy’s voice from behind her reassuring her that she’d been right all along; this year was going to be easier than the last. She span around quickly, and threw her arms eagerly around the person stood laughing beneath her bone crushing hug; and through the chuckles he let out in response, he still managed to hold her with just as much desperation and reassurance as he always had.  
“I’m sorry.” She whispered quietly, her heart melting in her chest upon hearing another, though sincere, chuckle escape the mouth of the guy she held onto for dear life.  
“I know – me too.” He pecked her head delightfully, and set her feet, which had somewhere along the line lifted off of the ground in his embrace, back onto the platform where they’d shared their little moment. Despite all the confliction previously in the Weasley’s company, Regina still felt far better knowing Chad was back at her side, and not as pissed as she’d predicted he would be after all that had happened. “Now come on. Pick up the pace, Collins.” He ordered with humour, with sensitivity pushing Regina on board the train – laughing all the way. 

“How was your summer?” Kelsey had asked a moment after securely climbing into the safety of the train’s aisles of carriages, the Gryffindor girl still hauling her owl cage at her while they walked steadily in search of their friends. Chad, all the while, walked with his hand intertwined safely and silently in Regina’s.  
“Alright – and yourself?” She asked out of politeness, trying her best to keep a keen eye in case her friends appeared before they reached the next carriage. No such luck.  
“Good, actually, Angie’s been teaching me a lot of Quidditch recently. She says I should try out for the team if I get the chance this year.” Kelsey remarked in a chipper tone, one that should not be used so early in the morning. Regina had become fondly accustomed to waking up after noon for the past 2 months, and the early morning sun was beginning to make her wish she’d postponed her going back to school by feigning an illness, purely to gain a few well-needed hours of sleep extra.  
“You should. Bradley and Cameron love it.” The two boys she mentioned had been Bradley Tucker and Cameron Davies; two of Ravenclaws greatest idiots. Not to say that the pair weren’t bright, they just lacked any common sense what so ever – in fact, Regina was often concerned for their brain cells, and how many were in fact committing suicide every time the boys opened their mouths. Nevertheless, despite all their flaws, Regina had managed to become well acquainted with them both, and was yet to find two better friends than the boys in question, who, against her better judgement, she loved immensely. “So does Chad.” She added quickly, remembering her company who’d paid no notice to the ongoing conversation. 

It was a common misconception that all Ravenclaws were stuck up – predominantly yes, they were, but not all of them. There were at least 5 that shared the same moral code as everyone else, and, believe it or not, were just as smart as the upper-class, know-it-all’s that they shared their house with – yet, maintained their lower-class standards. Regina was one of these 5, the other 4 being her close group of friends – who she was in the process of searching for. 

“You think? Fred and George said that I should too; when they showed me a few things over the summer they said I would definitely make the team - but I don’t know.” Kelsey sighed, still dragging Pepper behind her, as she rattled about in her cage. Pepper, in case you were confused, was the Johnson owl – who Kelsey got to babysit for the next 2 years.  
“Well you won’t until you try. Besides, if Fred and George are saying you’re good, you must have some skill.” Regina smiled, not at all wishing to dwell on the subject of Quidditch, but instead find her friends and speak of something slightly more interesting than the school’s favourite sport; yet she felt a weird warmth flood her system upon mentioning their names – a habit her body had managed to formulate in the last half an hour, and yet, despite its inconvenience, she’d already become familiar to the feeling they sparked.  
“Yes, because when has taking advise from the pair of them every gone wrong for anyone…” laughed Kelsey, still walking patiently behind Regina as the pair made down the aisle, looking through compartment windows in case they spotted her fellow Ravenclaws.  
“I see your point,” Regina chuckled, thinking about the time spent with the two boys earlier. She, unlike most of her house mates, found them extremely amusing, whenever she got the chance to witness their humour in action; she’d almost go as far to say she was jealous of those that did get to spend time with them, as their lives must be far more amusing than her own during school time.  
“Hey, sweetheart, I’ll catch up with you. Cody wants to chat.” Chad kissed her cheek with haste, and disappeared into a nearby, half occupied carriage, without hesitation; not that Regina cared much for his departure, as it meant she had a moment to appreciate that all her concern about his reaction to talking to her was all for nothing, and this year would be made slightly easier with the knowledge he didn’t hate her. 

The train, growling and groaning beneath the crowded carriages, had begun to shift awkwardly on the tracks – presumably preparing to depart. This was it. This was, with a few minutes remaining, when the journey to school began, and all those aboard the train were expected to wave to those they loved left behind upon the platform, with sad smiles and longing waves as the train churned away from them, leaving them to bask in the fading smoke left behind. Regina almost didn’t want to wave from a window like every year, she almost didn’t want to see Nathan waving back from the station with an encouraging grin – because she’d feel too bad about leaving, she’d miss him before the train had even started moving, and the look on his face would be too great a reason to run off of the train and back into his comforting arms, where she knew she wouldn’t get hurt ever again. 

“Kels. Wait up.” A recognised voice emerged from the end of the new carriage, in which Regina and her Gryffindor partner had just entered in search of the others. Turning to face whomever had been calling from the door that had just closed, the pair were relatively confused to see two, practically crouching, boys and a girl walking towards them, looking mildly irritated, whilst the boys looking pleasantly entertained. Regina, who’d momentarily lost the company of her boyfriend, found the world that had been consumed by him, crashing down into a pit of familiar electricity upon finding her eyes drawn back to the easily recognisable course of her currently conflicting emotions. This year might be easier, on account of Chad, but it was going to be made ten times worst by Fred if his presence persisted to have this effect each time.  
“Told you they’d be here.” Fred mused, smirking at the two 4th years they’d just stopped in front of, brown eyes glowing mischievously. Regina could be sure it was Fred, his lip curved differently to his brother’s, whom was also marginally taller than his twin; and there was something comforting in his eyes that made Regina sure it was him and not his brother.  
“Congratulations, Weasel, you knew they’d be in the 4th year carriages – how do you do it?” Angelina Johnson barked back irritably, sarcasm dripping like venom from every word. Clearly someone had just received the wrong end of the twin’s latest joke, which they clearly still regarded with pride.  
“Come on, Angie. Lighten up.” George groaned, silently high-fiving his brother out of sight from the angry girl in their company, but not completely disclosed from Regina’s intrigued eyes, who smiled at their antics fondly. Not that she had much control over the expression, the one which burst out automatically whenever the twins were around.  
“Kels, you grabbed my bag in the car, not yours.” Angelina sighed, ignoring the boys and tossing Kelsey a similar bag to the one she kept hung over her shoulder. The younger of the sisters frowned, peering down at the bag by her side and going to remove it from its place.  
“Sorry.” She mumbled, awkwardly flinging the bag back at her sister, who was still in no brighter mood. “Hi boys.” She said out of politeness, baring a smile at the two boys towering over her sister.  
“Kelsey.” They chorused, both nodding slightly at her. “Reggie.” The said, once again in unison, turning to the shorter out of the group. Regina was stunned for a moment, hardly comprehending that they knew her name, let alone had just acknowledged her. She smiled back, feeling a slight buzz of joy simmer in her burning bloodstream. 

Just as the trio, still with a silent member, was about to go, Regina caught eyes with Fred – who still smiled sweetly at her, a hint of cheeky, undying, humour toying with the corner of his mouth. The pair of them always looked guilty, up to no good, but then, that was simply part of their charm.  
“Bye ladies.” They both said, once more continuing their pattern of talking at once, Fred looking one last time towards the Ravenclaw girl – a faint longing lingering in the brown swirls Regina couldn’t pry her own gaze from – before departing with his friends, past the two girls, and down to the other end of the train where the 6th years got to sit. 

Regina felt her mood shift again, eyes still fixated on Fred as he departed once more from view and left her wishing she could have gone too. She didn’t know what it felt like to have adventure, fun and excitement like that had in their lives – which she presumed to be as much chaos as that which they bestow on others – and wished that, somehow, she’d have but a small glimpse of that before she became as uptight and typical as her depressingly impeccable sister. She’d always prayed she would live up to her brothers legend, and until now all she’d done was live up to the stereotype of her housemates, wasn’t exactly the planned legacy she’d had in mind. And somehow she’d envied the twins all the while, with their antics and reputation they’d done all that she hadn’t; they’d made their names known. And in spite of all they’d achieved, Regina only wished she’d been there to do it with them – she wished she’d had as much fun as they appear to have had throughout their time at school, and with 4 years remaining Regina hoped the entirely boring life she led would soon change to one, slightly more interesting.


	2. Not An Easy Year

The sky wasn’t as bright and ornate as it had been upon departing from London, instead now it was haunted by overcast plumes of rolling mist, casting slate smears along the similarly coloured sky and refusing golden light to slip through in anything more than pale, dim glimpses of what sunlight still lurked above the horizon. And yet, even as dusk consumed the landscape and the castle became but a silhouette in the shadowed distance, that didn’t detract from the magic that consumed all those that neared. Regina, along with all those around her, fell into the same routine excitement that bubbled in her stomach with every step she took – the only thing dimming that being the growing need to go back to bed that was beginning to take affect after the long, arduous train journey they had just finished. Yet she failed to complain, given where she’d finally made it back to and allowing for how much she had, truly desired to come back after all the time spent away over the summer. She, as with all her peers, was home at last. 

Bradley, who yawned and stretched drearily and somehow managed to keep his feet from falling over the other, let out an exasperated groan, “If I don’t eat soon I’m going to starve to death.” He lulled his head back in hyperbolic depression and, apparently, hunger – Cameron, who walked to his left, nodded solemnly with him and copied his actions in a similar manner.  
“You ate, like, everything on the train here!” Delilah barked back irritably, all members of their little gang proving to be more than slightly agitated and contentious after the protracted odyssey they’d somehow managed to endure all day with nothing but one another’s company to keep them entertained; more than likely that being the reason for all their equally bad tempered moods. Regina, ironically, felt as though she was the happiest out of the bunch, finding it hard to snap and hit those around her given the overwhelming delight she felt at being back in the most wonderful place on earth. Her safe haven from her domestic family and treacherous home life, and the only place known to bring an endless smile to her face on every day of the week, even throughout the most boring of lessons.  
“I’m a growing boy – I need a lot of food, ok?” Bradley snapped.  
“The only thing about you still growing is your ego.” Delilah replied with venom in her tired words, which came across as she too attempted to supress a yawn and failed miserably.  
“Excuse me?” Bradley stopped dead in his tracks and turned to the girl snickering about her previous comment, who soon drew to a stop to face him challengingly.  
“Can you two wait until we are at least inside before you start having another dispute, I think the rest of us deserve a break from it by now.” Florence moaned with parent-like authority, draining the fury that had dimly fuelled the pair a second ago, which now only resulted in them sulkily following the others into the courtyard with everyone else from their year and others.

“How’s Nathan getting on at the Ministry? I heard he was working with Mr Weasley in the Misuse of Muggles Artefacts office?” Kelsey asked in curiosity, as Pepper rattled noisily in her cage and while the group made through the cobbled square lay beneath the far stretching Clock Tower that overlooked the walk to the front entrance. Children of all ages gathered in formation before the school in buzzing eagerness to enter, but first reunite with friends they had not seen on the train here. Regina smiled as she observed those around her, feeling the usual thrill and rush at being back home. 

The sky above curdled in an overcast pallet of fading slate and granite colours, which merged and shielded any colour from drizzling down onto the drearily dull land below. With the fading light of day grasping onto the misty sky, the wind of brisk dusk swept along the scenic tour on which hordes of students walked, the thin breeze ruffled the hairs of those that past and almost fell as reassuring for the passengers upon the approach and served as a reminder as they were filled with the familiar scent of the eastern sea, the black lake and the distant hint of the forest which reminded them simply of the place they finally returned to after so long of being away. 

“He loves it. Arthur’s been teaching him the ropes around the office and he’s had a lot of fun explaining different things to him that he’s never heard of before – he usually finds it quite funny to see Arthur’s astonishment.” Regina replied politely, a smile gently gracing her lips at remembering her brother’s eagerness on his first day on the job – since then he’s had endless amusing stories to tell when home with his family. Not to mention how well he gets on with Mr Weasley, and the fun the pair of them have at work that Regina often hears about. “It’s quite easy for him, given he’s grown up in the muggle world.” The Johnsons were a pure-blood family, that Regina knew for a fact, however the Collins were both from the muggle word and that of the witches and wizards they call their peers. Regina’s dad is a muggle, and her mother a witch, and thus they’d spent as much time in one world as in the other throughout their childhood. A factor of their youth that benefited Nathan quite substantially now. 

“What’s that?!” Bradley hollered enthusiastically, as he cut through whatever reply Kelsey was about to give and quickly bolted for the side of the courtyard with Cameron racing beside him towards where they could get a good view of the water lay beyond. It was only as they crossed the cobbled square that the previously subdued excitement took control of all those gathering before the castle, whom quickly began to beam in astonishment and curiosity of something, which the Ravenclaws could not yet see. Regina, much to her dismay, was quickly dragged forcefully by her hands towards where her friends now gathered – along with almost every other student from their year and others – to join them as they stared endless out to see where the sceptical was taking place. 

“What is it?”  
“Wow!”  
People gushed in awe and amazement, with wide eyes staring out to where a silhouette arose on the horizon. Regina knew what it was in an instant, and felt what optimism she’d regained earlier fall and hit rock bottom in a few seconds.  
“Shit.” Was all she had the power to say, while her jaw hit the floor with a thud. Her stomach began to churn awkwardly and made her feel more ill than she thought possible by the simple view she had currently. Her friends had failed to notice the smile that had been replaced on her face by a prominent scowl, and were instead more intrigued by the show they witnessed than in their closest, now marginally depressed, friend.  
“Hey, language!”  
“There are children present!”  
Two, very familiar voices, echoed from above Regina’s head in pure humour, a devilish tone seeping through both their words; a trait that proved Regina couldn’t resist smiling at. As she turned around, she came face to face with the cheeky, charming pair who stood much taller than herself, with their hands held mockingly over their younger sister’s ears – who in return frowned irritably up at them. Regina felt her stomach, which had previously curdled in anger and anguish, wind into a heated knot and flutter uncontrollably as she met Fred’s eyes, a pair of brown swirls that laced with gold in the dusk light and shimmered as they gazed back down at her. It was as if a moment lost before had been replicated in the crowd gathering outside the school, which, as before, made Regina feel lighter, breathless and infatuated in an instant.  
“My bad.” She continued to smile, her voice quiet through her nerves, which gained a similar heartfelt expression in return from at least one of the pair, the other was mildly more interested in the array of flying horses and an ornate carriage that soared past the hollow window frames.  
“What’s wrong Reg?” Delilah inquired curiously, head whipping around quickly to look to her friend, though causing blue strands of dyed hair to slap straight into the side of Bradley’s face in consequence; she, having been the only one of her friends to have heard Regina’s exclamation before, now proved to be the only of her friends to be genuinely concerned for their friend’s contempt.  
“Ow!” The blond boy exclaimed in pure annoyance, though his attention refocused on the show at hand rather quickly, instead of dwelling on the girl who’d done far worse to him prior to now. 

“That fucking carriage.” Regina sighed through gritted teeth, reminded of her previous anger and disheartened mood upon the topic of conversation resurfacing after momentarily being dissolved beneath Regina’s flustered attitude towards her ginger company. She glared at the pretty perfect Pegasus prancing about in the sky in front of where half the school gathered to watch in awe, and felt sick at what that would mean for her this year. “It appears Daphne’s come to visit.” She rolled her eyes, immediately acknowledging that no matter how well she’d hoped this year would go, compared to those in the past, it clearly wouldn’t be anymore, thanks to her wonderful sister’s sudden appearance.  
“Daphne?” Ron asked curiously, leaning into the conversation from beside Regina where he’d stood in the shadow of his two, taller brothers.  
“Yep. That’s Beaux Baton’s carriage – I’d know it anywhere, thanks to her.” Regina looked at him and noted the sympathetic smile that etched its way onto his face subconsciously, a similar expression to what Delilah wore in that moment. 

Regina had been happy to bid farewell to her sister when she’d left to go back to France earlier that year, having consumed the majority of Regina’s summer holidays by already being at home, and the centre of attention, by the time Regina’d got back from school. And once her sister had left, Regina’d finally got some peace and quiet – and had thought long and hard about how she’d have another year away from the insufferable, blond bimbo she shared a name with. Though it would seem it had been far too ignorant a request, that she might not have the dysfunctions of her family haunting her at the only haven away from such problems she’d ever had; and now, it would seem, the cause for such problems would be bunking with her all year, ruining her chance at happiness while away from home.

“Who’s Daphne?” Fred inquired with idle confusion, the sentiment in his voice causing Regina’s hair to stand on end, and her whole body to shiver. She didn’t know how, and she certainly didn’t know why or when this began, but Fred had an untold effect on her – one she hoped wouldn’t pass quickly. He looked down at her with genuine interest and intrigue, a look that was far too innocent to ignore.  
“My evil bitch of a sister.” Regina smiled sadly, unable to resist the urge to beam up at the one person she seemed to feel enlightened around. Something about his presence, and being in his company, made Regina feel genuinely positive, despite the dwindling circumstances.  
“Sounds like you two have a wonderful relationship.” He scoffed in good humour, nudging her side with a hopeful glint in his dark eyes, one that almost persuaded Regina to be optimistic for the first time this year.  
“You have no idea.” She looked up at him, finding their gazes locked on one another’s instinctively, as had happened on the station earlier that day. She couldn’t help but feel the same irrefutable warmth burn bright in her bloodstream, and the air of positivity rush through her body in a wave of hope. He smiled back at her with devilish charm, winking silently before his attention was drawn to a boat rising from the sea on the horizon. Ignoring the blush evident on her cheeks, Regina followed his gaze and tried hard to focus on the magic of the scene unfolding before her and her new found, favoured company. Members of which she hoped she could stay near just a second longer, if only to keep the smile on her face before it fell on account of Daphne Collins, which it surely would in a matter of an hour or so. 

All thoughts of Chad, the worries and concerns of their relationship went out of the window; the dreadful thought of Daphne’s company and overall presence in her favoured place on earth was diminished; and the fading thought of the brother left behind was forgotten, all thanks to one cheeky wink, which to Fred was a mere gesture of pleasantries, yet meant so much more to Regina. For the last 3 years she’d been intrigued by the twins that made her laugh more times than she’d care to admit in the company of her housemates, and yet in the same amount of time she’d hardly learnt anything about them – only that they were the type of troublemakers people like her should stay away from; a thought that only allured her more. She wanted to know them more, be part of their group and know what it felt like to have some excitement, beyond what she already knew. She wanted to laugh uncontrollably and get into trouble like Nathan always did. But it was a fantasy she’d been unrealistically holding onto for far too long. They were cooler than she was, not to mention Gryffindors, she was a Ravenclaw and a child in their eyes – their brothers mate. What could they possibly want with company like her? And why would they ever consider spending any more time with her than they would do in passing? She knew it was unlikely, but that dream was the only thing keeping her optimism up, because accepting she’d never have such adventures as they did would mean demolishing the hope that would keep her standing for the rest of the year; hope she’d desperately need in the coming months.

With the show coming to a close, Regina’s friends turned their backs on the view and somehow maintained their excitement as to what scenes they’d just watched meant for the coming year. Regina knew, and feared greatly, what it meant for her and her sister – given that she presumed the Beaux Baton girls would not be here if not to stay; however why they had arrived, or intended to stay, was still beyond everyone’s knowledge for the time being. 

“Looks like you two will get some extra bonding time,” Delilah jested, nudging her elbow teasingly into Regina’s side as they, along with a few others, escaped the crowds that still lurked by the hollow windows.  
Regina turned to her best friend, who grinned back with utmost enthusiasm, and glared harshly: “If she dies, just know it is not my fault. This is my school, not hers.”  
All those around them laughed at her comment, even she, though still holding onto the anger she felt towards her sister, joined in the humour – and for a moment it didn’t matter that Daphne had invaded the only sanctuary she knew, as the friends surrounding her entertained her mind to the point they were all that mattered, and the happiness that they brought was enough to put aside her anger for at least a moment or two if not for the entire school year.  
“Hear that George,” Fred chirped, still hovering nearby with his siblings now merging into the group of humoured Ravenclaws, “this year might be a bit more entertaining with a murder inquiry.” He looked to Regina with a cheeky shine to his eyes, one that even George caught onto. The second of the twins spent a second glancing between the pair now locked, gazing at one another with untold longing, before he interrupted by replying to his brother’s amusement.  
“Hey, maybe we won’t be the biggest trouble makers, after all.” George smiled to Regina also, clearly aware by the moment he was intruding on, but it was too late to back out now as his brother turned to face him in accompanying the ongoing joke.  
“Mum will be so proud.” Fred laughed, nudging his brother back in their devilish ways, before their identical eyes returned to the short blond girl now giddy with smiles because of them.  
“Your welcome?” She chuckled, her insides still burned yet somehow her courage managed to sink through in spite of that. Perhaps this, being around the pair of them, would grow easier over time. 

“Hey Flossie, look! Dean’s coming.” Bradley shouted, probably too loudly, and caused the shy Ravenclaw, who’d maintained a crush on the infamous Gryffindor since their first year at school, to squeal and cower helplessly behind Regina in hopes her embarrassment would go unnoticed by the owner of her unrequited love. Regina, though disappointed at having had her blissfully amusing conversation with the twins interrupted, was, however, still delighted at the fact they, along with their brother, still hung about – watching the presumably immature antics of the 4th years with bewildered entertainment.  
“You know he can still see you, right?” Regina cocked an eyebrow as she peered down at her childishly infatuated friend, who still attempted to bury her face in her best friend’s robes.  
“He can if you keep talking.” Florence battered her friends arm irritably, and did her best to remain disclosed as Dean, and his fellow Gryffindors, came ever closer. Fred and George, whom now lost the company of Ron as he left to talk to the nearing group, watched Regina with looks she couldn’t quite decipher, not that she’d been given much of a chance to between Florence’s desperate attempts to obscure herself from view and Chad – who now joined the conversation and left his friends to talk their housemates.  
“Florence…What the hell are you doing?” He frowned, stopping short of greeting Regina as he’d noticeably intended on doing before catching sight of her close friend crouching behind her and her previous company.  
“She’s hiding from Dean.” Cameron yelled, probably far too loudly as the Gryffindor in question very clearly heard what was being said and was quick to look over to where the group were jokingly mocking one another.  
“Cameron!” Florence screamed, and went to punch him before he skilfully dodged and began to do his best to avoid the following attempts at his life as she chased him around the courtyard. Regina, who softly laughed at her friends, went to turn back to Chad – however, her gaze stopped short when she noticed the look lingering in Fred’s eyes, which latched onto Chad and him alone. George, standing beside his brother, seemed aware of this too, and instead did his best to convince his brother to leave the party and find Angelina – who Regina had hardly acknowledged was not attached to their hips as always. She guessed the 6th year would probably be with Lee Jordan, another of their good friends, or sulking somewhere that Regina couldn’t care less about.  
“You have severely weird friends.” Chad rolled his eyes in acceptance, being well aware of the group’s habits by now and slinking an arm around her waist without invitation.  
“What can I say? I attract that kind of attention.” Regina mused, patting his chest with a taunting smile – which fell as soon as she noticed the lack of the Weasley twins that had previously been at her side. Whipping her head round abruptly, she vaguely noticed the shorter one of the pair sulkily lulling his head forward as he accompanied his brother, mournfully, through the entrance of the school; momentarily turning his head round to look to where Regina stood, before disappearing through the open, grand, doorway wearing what Regina misconceived as a frown.  
“Come on, we should probably head in too.” Delilah stated quickly, somehow aware of where Regina had been sadly staring at for, probably, far too long – the brown and blue haired girl was quick to, without argument, grab Regina’s hand and pull her along, she did not reply but simply looked after the twins in confusion and slight curiosity as to what had, in fact, happened to course such a disheartened exit on their part. 

Delilah, as quick as ever, dragged Regina along silently, members of their group strolling along behind the two leading ladies, talking amongst themselves where the two determine girls did not: “I still think he’s a prick.” Delilah mumbled quietly, leaving Chad stood aimlessly in their wake. 

Upon entering the Great Hall, Regina paused briefly with eyes locked onto where two, similarly ginger, heads of hair stood out in the crowd of Gryffindors sat at the middle table; her eyes caught sight of the pair instinctively, though she wasn’t sure why given Chad was quick to follow them in, she noticed, however, that Fred looked inquisitively up at the group that had just walked in, and then, with as much haste as he had looked up, he looked back to whatever conversation was taking place around him as though nothing had happened. Regina wasn’t entirely sure why, but disappointment flooded her system at his reaction to spying her, and felt her otherwise improved mood fall back to its previously dismal state. Even as those around her continued in their attempts to brighten it as the Weasleys had done before hand. 

The hall had filled with the beautiful aroma that had no name, but just resided there amongst the children, and reminded them of the comforting establishment they’d so eagerly anticipated returning to for another year. Truth be told, Regina had missed this place terribly; she’d missed her friends, she’d missed her classes, she’d missed the comfortable beds in the dormitories, and lavishly decorated common room that she looked forward to seeing again soon, she’d missed seeing other students, and watching Quidditch, she’d missed pissing about in class and getting into trouble, she’d missed annoying the teachers and pushing their buttons. But most of all, she’d missed magic. Nathan used it as often as he could at home, and Daphne was able to this year as well, and her mother used it from time to time, but it wasn’t the same when her wand was rendered a useless artefact for 2 months. She loved the rush of using it, casting spells and wreaking havoc with just the flick of her wrist. Now, that was all awaiting her since having stepped through the grand entrance. The only down side being, no matter how glad and thrilled she was to return, was how she was doomed to spend this year. Everyone had marvelled at the sight previously occurring outside; 7 Pegasus drawing an elaborately decorated chariot, how grand. Regina, whilst every one of her peers ‘ooo’d and ‘ahh’d, merely felt sick to her stomach at the thought of what this would mean for her. It clearly had been too much to hope for a peaceful year of studies, just like, apparently, asking for a year without even so much as a mention of family had been far too ignorant a request – and thus, stood beneath the slowly darkening, overcast, sky, she was forced to come to terms with that fact. 

“Now we are all settled in and sorted,” Dumbledore’s booming voice silenced the chattering chorusing within the Great Hall, not too long after everyone had sat down, bringing forth the attention of his diverted, yet excitable, students: “I’d like to make an announcement.” Some, few, whispers broke out along the tables, though the Ravenclaws remained, on whole, silent and patient – as was to be expected from such a widely regarded, arrogant house. “This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well.” Brilliant; was it so hard for Regina to be free of the burdens of a dysfunctional family, that she was now supposed to share her only haven with the very person causing such issues at home? The realisation, that perhaps staying with Nathan on the station was the better option, now settling with every word Dumbledore spoke. “You see Hogwarts has been chosen-“ The old man’s words were cut short by the caretaker, who’d, throughout Dumbledore’s speech, been seen sprinting up the length of the hall, clearly eager to converse with the headmaster over some, important, matter. “So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event – the Triwizard Tournament. And, for those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together 3 schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single students is selected to compete. Let me be clear, if chosen – you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contests are not for the fainthearted. But more of that later, and now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beaux Baton’s Academy of magic, and the headmistress, Madame Maxine.” Regina gulped, shooting daggers to the great double doors that just opened at the other end of the hall, in prancing pretty little girls in their wonderfully blue uniform – an outfit Regina had shamefully seen a dozen times over the last few weeks. 

You see, Regina is one of 4 kids: Fabian, who is the oldest and over 10 years older than Regina, Nathan – whom you’ve already heard of – Daphne, the second youngest, and Regina. Regina, like her 2 brothers, attended Hogwarts, like most British wizards and witches of their age. However, little miss perfect herself, Daphne Collins, got the delightfully special treatment of attending a much higher esteemed school such as Beaux Baton’s. Their mother had attended that school at her age, and thus only deemed it fair to send her prize daughter to her favoured place as well. Regina, who had grudgingly been offered the same placement, had been adamant that she would not spend 4 years at the same school as her highly irritating older sister – whom she regarded with distain. And, to make matters between them far worse, here she was gazing as her sister dulcetly glided down the aisle in her school’s Great Hall, misleading everyone into believing she too held up the standards of her fellow ‘lovely ladies’. Regina could practically feel the sick rising in her throat.  
“Third row. Towards the middle.” Florence smiled helpfully, pointing at the crowd of girls towards a relatively average, blond girl within the mix. Regina was surprised at this, half expecting her sister to be attached at the hip to Fleur Delacour – her bff. Yes, much to Regina’s dismay, her sister and Beaux Baton’s star student, were extreme girlfriends. Fleur had even visited Regina’s house over the summer on many occasions to see Daphne as much as she could, given that, unlike Fleur, Daphne lived in London along with the rest of her family; save Fabian who’d recently married. 

Sending blue butterflies chirping wildly about in magically glittered paths, her sister and her classmates pranced about like innocent does, using magic at a whim and impressing everyone – all the girls riddling with envy and presumably all of the boys riddling with something else. Something far too disturbing to even contemplate.  
“Can you see her?” Florence poked Regina’s arm, unknowing to the fact that Regina had already attempted to bury her face within them.  
“Unfortunately.” She grumbled, head still kept within her folded arms, not wishing to look up at the monstrous sibling everyone seemed so enthralled by.  
“Leave her be, Flossy. You know she hates Daphne.” Delilah barked from across the table, presumably catching Florence with her boots beneath the wooden surface where Regina would hopefully not notice.  
In came the headmistress, Madame Maxine – Regina had met her as a child, having been forced to endure an interview with her to see whether she’d qualify for the high ranks of Beaux Baton’s; it would’ve appeared that her grades were good enough, her attitude not so much. And dancing not far in front was the equally hideous and perfect Fleur Delacour, her little sister enthusiastically cartwheeling about and twirling at her sister’s side.  
“You’re right about that.” Regina grumbled, spotting her sister’s forced smile and neatly curled hair from a mile away. She certainly looked like their mother – luxuries Regina had not been so lucky in receiving when the genes were organised. 

Daphne had stunning features; perfect jaw, perfect brown eyes, perfect hair - perfect everything. Regina, who resembled some features that her sister possessed, was not as ‘model’ gorgeous. Not that she cared, she simply resented her sister more for being so perfect, with an appearance so attractive it was hard for most people to see the interior, something Regina knew all too well. 

“What? I was just pointing her out.” Florence argued defensively, lowering her gaze and clearly not having realised how much Regina wished not to see her sister at all.  
“Its fine, Flossy, don’t worry about it.” Regina sighed, picking her head up and facing the middle aisle as the Durmstrang boys entered; they did some manly, northern, routine of pounding large staffs against the floor and grunting. To be completely honest, Regina preferred it to the pathetically girly entrance her sister’s school had previously made. 

“Dude its Krum!” Chanted Bradley, slapping Cameron from across the table, frantically attempting to get his mate’s attention.  
“I’m not blind, mate, I can see him.” Cameron shot back, the same thrill in his eyes as in Bradley’s.  
“It’s raining men…Hallelujah, it’s raining men.” Delilah sang quietly, smirking at Florence who stared off at the boys making an entrance, meanwhile Delilah and Regina continued to take the piss as much as possible.  
“Oh shut it.” The blond, naïve little thing snapped, slapping Delilah’s arm in defence, meanwhile the two girls who’d previously chorused in singing continued to laugh as the girl sat beside Regina became rather flustered.  
“You two are the worst.” Cameron commented, sniggering at the trio of girls.  
“Aren’t we though?” Said Regina with a sarcastically wide smile. 

Throughout the comments of her friends, Regina had almost forgotten about the twins – until she heard their shouting echoing above all others. Barty Crouch gave an awfully drawn out speech regarding the tournament and in doing so he presented the school with the rule that only those of 17 would be allowed to enter their names into the goblet. This, apparently, didn’t settle well with the Weasleys – who were but a year away from being able to partake. Regina, in the process of laughing softly at the pairs’ reaction, found her eyes drawn to them as they turned to one another and yelled louder than any others. Something about their mindless enthusiasm for competing in a competition that could kill them made Regina laugh a bit more – and made her stomach flutter again. Her smile widened even further, though she’d previously deemed it impossible, upon a certain pair of dark eyes meeting hers. As before, they gazed longingly across the room for a brief moment that felt like it lasted a life time – before Fred grinned. It was his usual demeanour of cheeky, charming and devilishly mischievous that Regina loved about his character. On account of his change in expression, Regina shook her head as she giggled at his impish behaviour, and watched as he simply beamed back at her with, what almost could be accepted as pride. Pride at having made her laugh through all that everyone else complained about, and smile wider than she thought she could’ve upon witnessing her sister’s entrance. Perhaps it was pride, or perhaps Regina’s fantasies had collapsed into reality again – she didn’t know; nor did she care when she felt so warm and fuzzy in side because of it. 

Finally, when the speech continued and came to a close, Regina and her partner in the continuous staring competition taking place across the two tables, were forced to turn away from one another, and forget the spark that had brewed between them in that moment. With all the nonsense of the Tournament covered, dinner was, save for the spared glances across to the Gryffindor troublemaker, a very menial occurrence. Everyone spoke of summer, all that they got up to with families and old friends beyond the wizarding world, and adding the occasional topic of what the group would get up to now back at school. Regina said little, finding her appetite dwindling after spotting the pretty, perfect, face, of the most irritable witch in history, through the crowd. This year was going to be a rollercoaster between Regina’s new found friends and the company she wished not to keep for any length of time throughout the year. And as she’d said, if Daphne were to die, she’d have asked for it having invaded Regina’s private place away from her. 

Not at all interested in dwelling on such a though, Regina turned away, golden, wavy, hair cascading around her face despite the headband used to keep it the mass of it out of her face, and tried to eat something that might take her mind off of her; also attempting to listen to whatever it was her friends conversed about currently, without diverting her attention to the ginger allurer who she, out of the corner of eye, could’ve sworn she’d caught looking over at her numerous times through the meal. 

Apart from little fuss being made over the new comers to the school, from the Ravenclaw table at least, supper past by without much more fuss, and soon children were left to disperse back to their common rooms. Regina missed the common room, the lavish, circular, ornate room that she had become so well acquainted with over the past 3 years. She missed the extravagant, bronze, eagle that would await them at the top of the spiral staircase, riddling them before allowing access; she missed her extraordinarily comfortable bed, strewn with blue and ivory silks and pillows of the finest material. She missed the ceiling painted like the stars so that one can get lost in the galaxy above whilst their mind roams freely. Most of all, she missed the home she could now come back to. 

“At night they come without being fetched, and by day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?” The eagle crowed, its booming voice echoing about the vacant tower that spiralled in marble stairs up, only stopping at the 5th floor for this particular entrance. All those surrounding the door wasted a moment to think, pondering on the question as though it were so difficult.  
“Stars.” Regina sighed, pushing past her crowd of friends stood before her, and made way into the common room she’d been dying to see again. 

It was bigger than she’d remembered, with the statue of Rowena stood before her, the curtains allowing silver pools of luminescence to flood across the blue carpets – the shadows of bookcases vaguely spied in the dark, indents of the room, and empty tables and sofas soon to be occupied lying dormant since the summer. The fire arose in golden embers, candles joining the rebirth of light and warmth that consumed the room in welcoming of the students it had missed. A faint smile fell upon all the Ravenclaws’ faces. This was home.


End file.
